After Him and How She Managed
by DMClover123
Summary: Nero is dead and Kyrie is left with only Lady and Trish. Yuri fic! My first fan-fic so please be nice, I might finish if I have enough reveiws. I do not own DMC sadly.
1. The Fun

**After Him and How She Managed**

It was the saddest day of her life: Nero's funeral. She was so sad that she didn't even notice Trish and Lady walk up beside her. "How are you doing, Kyrie?" Lady asked, putting an arm around her.

"Not good at all," she managed through tears as she turned around to cry against Lady's chest. Lady and Trish wanted to do all they could for the sad girl and both knew a way to start.

"Do you want to stay with me and Trish," Lady said softly to her.

"Are you sure," Kyrie hated accepting offers because she thought she would be a burden.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you over more than anything," Trish added putting a hand on Kyrie's back. After the funeral, Trish and Lady helped Kyrie get her things for the night then went to the two girls' apartment.

"I really appreciate this, thank you both so much," Kyrie said as she tackled the girls onto the bed and they all burst out laughing.

"It's still early what do we wanna do?" Lady asked, sitting up.

"I think we should go to a club," Trish said, grinning at Kyrie, "You'd look sexy as hell in a miniskirt." Kyrie blushed deep red at the compliment. She'd always been into girls, Nero was the only guy she'd ever fallen in love with.

"Fuck yeah we could have a lot of fun tonight and get drunk!" Lady added, hugging Trish and Kyrie accidentally flashing them and making them blush.

"I don't have anything that would look good in a club," Kyrie said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry we have plenty of stuff that would look good on you," Lady said looking Kyrie up and down while licking her lips. "Oh yeah I have clothes that would make you look so sexy I'd wanna fuck you like there's no tomorrow." Kyrie blushed deeply as Lady put an arm around her and " accidentally" touched her breast.

"There will be time for that later so let's find some clothes," Trish said smiling. Kyrie ended up in a tight red dress that hugged her like a second skin and was very short, revealing, and strapless. Trish was wearing a black tube top that only went half way down her stomach and showed a lot of cleavage. She also wore a black miniskirt that barely covered her ass and showed off her black thong. Lady wore a shirt that was hardly more than a bra and didn't leave much to the imagination. She wore a tight red skirt that was like Trish's but red and they all wore heels.

"OK, I think we're ready to go," Lady said holding the door open for Trish and Kyrie. She slapped Kyrie's ass as she walked past her. They all climbed into Lady's black Mercedes Mclaren.

When they got to the club, they were by far the sexiest girls there and everyone was staring but mostly at Kyrie. "If anyone lays a hand on you I'll kill them," Lady said kissing Kyrie's neck as Trish walked to the bar. "I wanna drink to. Let's go." Lady grabbed Kyrie's hand and ran after Trish.

"Hey be careful I can't run in heels!" Kyrie yelled over the music."It's OK if you fall I'll fall to," Lady yelled back tightening her grip on Kyrie's hand. Trish had already gotten three beers by the time the other two joined her.

"I've never drank alcohol before," Kyrie said, looking nervous.

"It's OK just relax and drink to your hearts content," Trish said taking a sip of her beer. After Kyrie finished her first beer and the others were on their fifth, they all heard a song they knew and got up to drink. Trish had seen a guy she knew and went to ask him to dance leaving Kyrie and Lady by themselves.

"Wanna dance with me?" Kyrie asked.

"That's exactly why I came and invited the guy Trish likes," Lady answered, leading Kyrie to the dance floor.

"I've never danced like this so I apologize if I'm not good," Kyrie said, blushing again.

"Didn't you and Nero ever dance?"

"No never," she said shyly as she started to grind on Lady. It was starting to get hot on the dance floor when Kyrie felt Lady's hand go up her dress and travel up her thigh. "Lady, is this really OK?" Kyrie asked.

"Yes just relax and enjoy it baby," Lady answered in a sexy voice. Her hand started to travel all over Kyrie's body and in her panties but she had to stop when Trish walked up holding onto an attractive guy.

"I'm probably not gonna be home tonight," Trish said in a slurred voice.

"No problem," Lady answered, winking at Kyrie. The two girls didn't stay very long after that because both wanted to go somewhere more private. It was almost midnight when they stumbled through the door and made their way to the bedroom and then the bed.

"Tonight was a very fun night!" Kyrie exclaimed.

"Believe me it gets much better," Lady said pushing Kyrie on the bed then crawling on top of her.


	2. The Aftermath

**After Him and How She Managed**

All Kyrie remembered of the night before was going to the club and waking up naked with Lady. "Morning, beautiful," Lady said when she saw Kyrie awake.

"What happened last night?" Kyrie said, crawling out of bed.

"We slept together. I had a great night, you were really good," Lady answered winking at her.

"Where's Trish?"

"She went home with a friend so I wouldn't bother waiting for her. I'm going to make breakfast, do you want any?"

"Sure, thanks." They both got up and got dressed then went to the kitchen. After they ate they decided to go to Devil May Cry and bother Dante.

"What do you want?" Dante asked when they walked in and woke him up.

"Nothing in particular, we're just really bored," Lady answered, sitting on the couch really close to Kyrie.

"Where's Trish?" Dante asked.

"She went home with a friend last night," Kyrie answered.

"And you didn't call to make sure she was ok?" Dante almost yelled. "She can get into a lot of problems if she's on her own."

"Believe me, she can take care of herself," Lady said.

"Not if she's caught off guard."

"If we go home and wait for her will it make you feel better?" Kyrie asked, nicely.

"Yes it would," Dante said falling back asleep. When Lady and Kyrie got back to the apartment, it didn't take much waiting until Trish stumbled in. The second they saw her they knew something was wrong, she was covered in blood and looked terrified.

"Trish, are you ok!" Lady yelled running to her with Kyrie following her.

"No questions until she gets cleaned up and some rest," Kyrie said in a very motherly way. They helped her get into the shower and noticed her body was very bruised and battered like she was in some kind of struggle. When she finally woke up, she ate some food and then sat down ready to tell about her long night.

"It was horrible," she started softly, "he was a demon that was only using me. I was so blind I should have seen him for what he was. I was just so drunk and my senses weren't like they should have been. I wish I had stayed with you two."

"What did he do to you?" Kyrie asked.


End file.
